Agricultural working vehicles are used to cultivate crops, which are necessary for human life, using soil. For example, combines, tractors, or the like belong to the agricultural working vehicles. The combine performs the work of reaping and threshing crops such as rice, barley, wheat, beans, or the like. The tractor performs the work necessary for cultivating crops using a traction force.
The agricultural working vehicle includes a discharge port configured to discharge exhaust gas generated in an operation process of an engine to the outside.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view illustrating a discharge port configured to discharge exhaust gas in an agricultural working vehicle according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, in an agricultural working vehicle 100 according to the related art, a discharge port 110 configured to discharge exhaust gas is installed to be positioned on a lower side of a side surface of a vehicle body 120. The discharge port 110 is obliquely installed on the lower side of the side surface of the vehicle body 120 to face a ground G. Accordingly, exhaust gas generated in an operation process of an engine (not shown) is discharged from the discharge port 110 approximately toward the ground G.
Here, since the exhaust gas is generated in the operation process of the engine and is in a high temperature state, the exhaust gas is discharged to the ground G through the discharge port 110 at a high speed. Accordingly, the agricultural working vehicle 100 according to the related art has problems causing various kinds of damages such as an occurrence of dust due to the exhaust gas discharged toward the ground G, damage to agricultural products positioned on the ground G, and damage to structures such as vinyl houses or the like installed on the ground G.